iGot the Death Sentence
by Aaerial15
Summary: When Sam is falsely accused and found guilty of the murders of two of her fellow students, the race is on! Will she be saved, or will she suffer death by lethal injection for a crime she didn't commit?
1. Ch1 Prologue and Sam's Letter

**I got the Death Sentence**

_**An iCarly fan fic**_

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon._

_ To whoever still cares,_

_My name is Samantha Joy Puckett. I am writing this letter to try to apologize to everyone I know for any wrongdoing I may have commited upon them in my life time. You see, in 10 days, barring a miracle from heaven, I will be put to death by lethal injection in the Washington Corrections Center for Women in Gig Harbor, Washington. I was wrongly convicted of the double murders of one Charles Cornelius Gibson, otherwise known to me and my friends as Gibby, and one Valerie Marie Greene. That was two years ago, and because I was sixteen at the time of my trial, our glorious legal system declared me old enough to be tried as an adult._

_ To Carly Shay, thanks for putting up with my crap over the years. I know I was never easy to deal with, and I gave you more than enough headaches due to my treatment of our good friend Freddie Benson, but somehow we made it through. I am remembering that stupid fight we got in helping Fleck and Dave, and I sincerely apologize for ever starting it to begin with. You mean more to me than most of my own family, and I will miss you the most after I am executed. No one has been more like a sister to me than you, not even my twin sister Melanie. Make sure Spencer and Freddie are taken care of after I am gone, and under no circumstances are you to attend my execution._

_ To Freddie Benson, wow, of everybody I ever picked on in good old Ridgeway High School, you got probably the most. I sincerely apologize for every punch, every wedgie, every insulting thing I ever said to you. I don't think you'll ever know how much I truly care for you. You are, after all, one of the nicest boys in all of Ridgeway, hell maybe all of Seattle. Thank you for standing by me during my arrest, and defending me so hard during my trial. It is unfortunate that iCarly was all but canceled after I was arrested, but you and Carly had your reasons. I must also apologize for every time I ever insulted your mother. She may appear crazy, but she really does have your best interests at heart. It breaks my heart when I think that you'll never know I love you._

_ To Principal Ted Franklin, I am sorry for how much of a pain in the ass I was over three years. You defending me at my trial was greatly appreciated, and I thank you with all I have. Your faith in me has kept me going these two years, when I would have given up otherwise. You knew my delinquent side better than most, and we both know I am not capable of murder on my worst day. It's unfortunate that the jury was blinded by all the evidence to the contrary._

_ To Nevel Papperman, tough nubs. I have nothing to apologize to you for, I would rather remind you that Carly will NEVER love you. Let it go, or so help me, I will find a way to haunt you from beyond the grave. And if you don't back off, I think I can arrange one last beating before I exit this Earth. I want to make it crystal clear to you that if I were never charged with killing two people, one of whom I considered a friend, iCarly would still be wiping the floor with Nevelocity. And if by some miracle, I am exonerated, iCarly will make its grand return to the internet._

_ To Spencer Shay, as I never had a brother, i felt as close to you as I did Carly. Your art was some of the best work I've ever seen. Do not let my death stop you from making the sculptures you so love to make. I'll be watching, and I expect to see buisness as usual. I also have to say a big thank you, as you were the one who paid for my lawyer. Please know that even though I was convicted, I don't blame you, you were my second lawyer after all, and a valuble member of my defense team in the case of Washington State vs. Samantha Puckett. I would not change that for anything, even if it did get me convicted._

_ To Gibby, I know it's two years too late, but I sincerely apologize for all the hell I put you through. We both know I didn't kill you, and if it comes to that it comforts me to know that at least we'll see each other again in heaven. Do not blame Tasha, she saw what most people did and jumped to an unfortunate conclusion. She later visited me and we made amends._

_ And so, now I leave you all. Please remember me fondly, as I have remembered you, and try to stay positive. There is still a slim chance I could be set free before it's too late. And if not, I expect life to continue as if I were there with you. I'll be watching you, and it is my dying wish that Carly and Freddie date._

_With all my love,_

_Samantha Joy Puckett_

Barely able to contain her sadness, Sam Puckett put the pen down. She put the letter in an envelope addressed to Carly, and gave it to the guard to mail immediately. Most of the guards were sad as well, for they did not believe that Sam had it in her to kill. Sure, she had been in more than a few fights in prison, but she was only defending herself. The warden herself was a frequent visitor to Sam's cell, and she did not think it added up when you looked at it. All the state had in her opinion was circumstantial evidence against her. Unfortunately, it was not for her to decide. She knew that in ten days time, there was a good chance she would have to read Sam Puckett's death warrant as she lay strapped to a gurney, waiting for the drugs to be pumped into her system that would cause her untimely death.


	2. Ch2 iLose a Friend

**Ch. 2: iLose a friend**

May 15, 2010

Sam Puckett was about to be late for school as usual. She felt it necessary to make a pit stop at the apartment of her best friend and co-host of the popular web show iCarly, Carly Shay. Carly and Freddie had already left for school together, as they often did. Ocassionaly, when Sam was on time the three of them went together, but as usual, Sam didn't get out of bed till the absolute last minute, leaving no time to even grab a bite to eat before leaving her house to go to school. She arrived at Bushwell Plaza within 5 minutes of leaving her house. She ignored Lewbert's normal griping and rushed to Carly's apartment. She knocked on the door as hard as she could and soon after Spencer, Carly's older brother and guardian answered.

"Hey Sam, shouldn't you be going to school right about now?," Spencer asked wearily. "No chiz," Sam replied. "I didn't have time to eat and I'm hungry!" the girl impatiently yelled. Spencer thought quickly, understanding the situation. "I haven't went grocery shopping yet this week, so here's five bucks so that you can pick something up at school," he replied. Sam wasted no time in snatching the five dollar bill out of Spencer's hand. "Hello, Mr. Lincoln," she exclaimed as she turned around and went back the way she came. She had about fifteen minutes to get to school, so she figured that she could stop at the Groovy Smoothie and pick up a ham and cheese bagel on her way. Little did she know, at the same time, Gibby was leaving the Groovy Smoothie, and walking into a trap.

As Charles Gibson, known to most as Gibby passed the alley to cross the street, he was bumped by Sam running in the opposite direction. As he was getting up, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and his assailant slit his throat with a hunting knife. The unknown person wore a black ski mask, and before leaving the scene, the person placed a single blond hair on Gibby's body. Sam, having got her food, ran back the same way toward Ridgeway High School. She did not notice Gibby's body, as the killer concealed it behind a nearby dumpster. She unthinkingly stepped in a mud puddle, leaving a shoe print in her haste to get to school on time.

"911 emergency respose," the operator answered soon after. A barely recognizable voice simply said, "I'd like to report a murder at the corner of Liberty and Ash" and hung up. About ten minutes later, there were police everywhere around the Groovy Smoothie. They pretty much informed the owner, T-Bo that he was closed today, so that their crime scene wasn't contaminated. Detective William Sharp was leading the investigation. "What have we got," he asked two officers who had discovered the body.

"Sir, we found a single hair on the body, probably the killer's. The victim was an approximately fifteen year old boy. His id identifed him as Charles Gibson." The female officer also spoke up. "Sir, I just found a shoe print heading east. I'd say someone left here in a hurry." "Take a photo, FBI will make a plaster cast when they get here," the detective replied. At the same time, the ski masked individual had picked the lock on the back door of Sam Puckett's house and left a bloodied knife in her room. He also placed a piece of paper on her dresser before leaving.

Carly Shay had just got to her locker after first period and was relieved to see Sam coming. "Have you heard the news?" she asked hastily. Sam just stared wide eyed at her best friend. "Dude, I just got here. Traffic on 8th street was horrible." Carly took a moment to compose herself. "Principal Franklin just called an emergency assembly. He said something major has happened to a student here." Sam didn't really register the excitement. "So, we'll go. I've actually avoided detention for two weeks now," Sam replied happily. "Wow," Freddie Benson said walking to his friends. "That's a new personal best for you, Princess Puckett." Sam glared at the boy threateningly and simply said, "Watch it, Fredweird!" Freddie took the hint and opened his locker to retrieve a text book.

"I'm looking for Detective Sharp," a raspy voice said to the police station phone operator. "May I ask who's calling," she replied. "I think Samantha Puckett is his murderer," the voice simply said before hanging up. Not less than ten minutes later, Detective Sharp was told that they now had a suspect. "Listen up," he gruffly told his team. "An anonomous caller named one Sam Puckett as our possible murderer. She has a record, 3 assaults in two years. She is sixteen years of age and attends Ridgeway High School."

The kids were filling into Ridgeway's auditorium as quickly as possible. Ted Franklin stood on top of the stage, microphone in hand. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell his students that one of their own was viciously murdered that very morning. "Settle down, everybody take their seats," he began sternly. Carly, Sam and Freddie all took seats in the front row. "Listen, guys," Principal Franklin began. "There's no easy way to tell you all this, but Gibby was killed this morning on his way to school." The entire auditorium went up with people gasping and crying. Carly's face fell, and Freddie and Sam pulled her in for a group hug. Sam didn't look sad, however. Her's was a look of pure undiluted anger. Someone had killed a very dear friend of hers, and that person was going to know pain on several levels.

"We are telling his parents as we speak, and I'm going to organise a candlelight vigil this weekend." Principal Franklin was relieved to see his students settle down for the most part. "Why'd this happen," Carly asked sadly. Principal Franklin couldn't answer one of his favorite students, so he gave her a comforting look. It meant to say "Everything's gonna be okay," but instead it made her cry. Sam was the first to hug her "Easy, Carly," she said, trying to calm her down. "In light of this tragedy, we're gonna let everybody go home early today and start fresh on Monday," Principal Franklin said.

At that very moment, Valerie Greene was retrieving a library book from her locker when she was stabbed several times in the back by the another person in a ski mask. As she fell to the floor, feebly clutching at her locker door, the killer dropped a piece of paper that had Sam Puckett's name clearly written on it. The killer then nonchalantly walked away, and stoping at locker 32, the person picked the lock and deposited another bloody knife inside before leaving the school. Thomas Howard was the first teacher to discover Valerie's body, and he quickly went to the auditorium to tell his boss, Ted Franklin. The kids were about to be released when he entered and went to the stage to whisper the news in Principal Franklin's ear.

"Why's Mr. Howard here," Sam asked. "How should I know, Freddie replied. "You probably pranked him again and now you're gonna get detention," Freddie jokingly replied. Sam jerked the boy by his collar and replied in a threatening voice, "I didn't prank Mr. Howard, Fredwina. The only teacher I've pranked this week is Miss Briggs." Freddie was not expecting this turn of events, and even Carly stopped crying to look at Sam as if to say, "Why?" At this moment, Principal Franklin followed Mr. Howard out. "What's going on," Freddie asked as he passed. "Everybody stay here," was all he got as an answer. At the same time another 911 call had been placed, and Detective William Sharp and his team were in route to Ridgeway High School.


	3. Ch3 iGet arrested

**Ch.3 iGet Arrested**

May 15, 2010, 6:15 pm

Carly, Sam and Freddie were all pacing in the iCarly studio. The three of them were confused, yet sad at the same time. "Listen," Freddie said in attempt to break the ice. "We should pay tribute to Gibby tonight on iCarly. Our fans deserve to know why one of our closest friends will no longer appear." Carly and Sam both nodded in agreement. Even Sam, who picked on Gibby as often as she picked on Freddie had to agree. A large part of iCarly's popularity was due to Gibby's help and appearances.

"You're right, Freddie," Carly said sadly. "Gibby was a large part of iCarly, and we can encourage our fans to attend his memorial Sunday night. Spencer barged in to tell Carly about a date he had just nailed, and was confused as to why everyone was down.

"Why do you guys look like you've been to a funeral?" he jokingly asked. "You haven't heard?" Carly asked sadly. "What haven't I-" Sam cut him off. "Dude, Gibby was killed today!" Sam yelled. She felt like punching something. Who would kill Gibby? Sure he liked to take off his shirt, but that didn't get him enemies. No one noticed Spencer as he burst into tears. "How did this happen?" he asked when he was able to compose himself. "We don't know," Freddie replied sadly. "All we were told was that Gibby was killed on his way to school this morning," Carly added, shaking her head. "Then Mr. Howard came in and whispered in Principal Franklin's ear and they sent everybody home." "This is so jank," Sam said angrily. "But we can use iCarly so I can threaten Gibby's killer." "Sam," Carly said disappointed, "We can't use the internet to threaten someone we won't even find." Freddie agreed. He, too wanted to get his hands on whoever killed his best friend, but idle threats would only make the situation worse.

Two hours later, the girls started iCarly. They tried to be cheerful, but it just wasn't happening. "And next on iCarly, we will show one of our favorite things, Messin' with Lewbert," Sam said. Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Spencer answered to three police officers and a guy in a suit and tie. "Can I help you," Spencer stammered. "My name is Detective William Sharp," the guy in the suit said. "We were told that a Samantha Puckett is here." "Oh, they're upstairs. Let me get them." The police officers immediately walked in and headed for the stairs. "We'll handle this," detective Sharp said as he followed.

"And now on iCarly, we have some bad news to report." Carly said. She had tried to laugh during their Messin' with Lewbert bit, but she couldn't even force it.

"As most of you who attend Ridgeway High School know, and for those who don't Gibby was-" Carly was cut off by three police officers and Detective Sharp barging into the studio. "Samantha Puckett?" detective Sharp asked. "I'm Sam," the blond replied. "You are under arrest." Freddie and Carly were taken aback. "What for?" Freddie angrily demanded of the officers. "Two counts of murder in the first degree," detective Sharp answered, oblivious that the proceedings were being broadcast on the internet. It was all Freddie could do to not drop the camera. One of the officers roughly grabbed Sam's arms and pulled them behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent," detective Sharp began. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

This is not happening, Sam thought as the cuffs were placed on her wrists and closed. "You have the right to an attorney and have them present during questioning," detective Sharp continued. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the court." As the police proceeded to lead Sam out of the studio, Carly tried to make sense of this. "Who do you think she killed?" she asked worriedly. "We have reason to believe that she killed Charles Gibson and Valerie Greene," the detective callously answered. "Don't say a word," Freddie advised. Sam sent him a look as if to say "Duh!" Sam was marched out of Bushwell Plaza and into a waiting patrol car.

Spencer came up as soon as the police left. "What just happened," he asked confused. "It's simple," Freddie angrily answered. "They think Sam killed Gibby." "And Valerie, the girl who tried to steal Freddie three years ago," Carly added. "At least now we know why they sent everybody home without even allowing us to go to our lockers today," Freddie added wearily. "Ridgeway's a crime scene now." Spencer remembered the events of the morning. "Sam showed up here this morning about ten minutes after you guys left for school," Spencer said. "She was hungry so I gave her five dollars to pick something up to eat on the way to school." Freddie and Carly would not normally be surprised by this. "And earlier, I noticed that the Groovie Smoothie was closed," Spencer added. "That must be where Gibby was killed," Carly said. "Look, we gotta get to the police station," Freddie said hurriedly. "Sam has to know what they think they have." Spencer wasted no time in getting his car keys.

Twenty minutes later, the patrol car containing one Samantha Puckett arrived at Seattle Police Department. She was escorted into the police department by the same three officers who arrested her at Carly's apartment. They led her into the police department, where the booking process began. The female officer who oversaw the proceedure read the file as her mugshot was taken. "Let's see, we have Samantha Joy Puckett, born April 14, 1994." Sam cringed at the machine-like manner in which the lady spoke. "She has three arrests for assault, the last being four months ago, when she squirted hot mustard in a foreign dignitary's eyes." Sam wanted to laugh at this, but she kept her cool, knowing that now wasn't the time. There were a series of flashes, and her front and side pictures were taken.

The officers then shifted to cuffing her hands in front of her, so that they could take her finger prints. "Wow," one of them said as they finished her right hand. "You moved from assault to murder with no stop in between," he mockingly remarked. She bit her tongue, remembering that anything she said could be used against her in court. "So did anything in particular make you mad this morning?" the officer callously continued. "That's enough," the officer doing the booking said. "Officer Peters, take a break," she ordered. Sam smiled inside. Maybe this woman was human, after all. The officer who had been commenting stormed out, angry that he had been reprimanded.

Her finger prints taken, Sam was moved to a holding cell, where another officer took the handcuffs off.

"Drive faster, Spencer," Carly demanded. "I can't," Spencer replied. He was already five miles over the speed limit. "I don't feel like getting pulled over." Freddie was divided between Spencer and Carly. It was not a position he wanted to be in. Part of him was right with Carly, get to the police station as fast as possible. The other part said that Spencer couldn't afford a speeding ticket right now. They had stopped at Sam's house to inform her mother that she had been arrested, only to be told that Mrs. Puckett no longer considered Sam her daughter. "I didn't give birth to a murderer!" she had angrily yelled before slamming the door in their faces. Freddie had wanted to kick the door in, but Carly had reminded him that it would solve nothing. "As far as I'm concerned," she had said in a comforting voice, "Sam is part of my family."

It was times like these when Freddie remembered why he loved Carly in the first place. She wasn't just a reasonably attractive sixteen year old girl. She had a good soul and stopped at nothing to help the people she cared about. He didn't realize untill now how good a person Carly Shay was. She had offered her home to Sam, and Sam didn't even know that her mother had disowned her yet. On that, he had no idea how she was going to tell Sam that particular event. Freddie had experience with Sam's anger, and he had a feeling that if anyone but Carly told her that particular piece of news, Sam would kill the messenger. His train of thought was cut off when Spencer finally announced, "We're here!"

In the holding cell, Sam had come face to face with an old enemy. It seemed Jocelyn's bullying had caught up with her, as she had apparently been arrested at some point earlier that day. "What do we have here?" she asked as she eyed Sam. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble," Sam warned menacingly. The taller girl began to circle her, much like a shark circles a wounded fish. "Don't do it," Sam warned. "That's too bad," Jocelyn replied smugly. "Because trouble's looking for you!" She swung a left hook, but missed. The next thing she knew, Sam had slammed her back against the bars and was punching her in the kidneys. Within seconds, Jocelyn was down for the count. Sam let her go as Officer Peters, the one who had ran his mouth earlier when she was being booked, rushed in with a night stick at the ready.

"Well well, what have we here?" he mockingly asked. "She attacked me," Sam said. "Sure she did. You realize now we have to move you." Sam shrugged. "Do what you must, I'll be out of here soon." She was instructed to face the wall and put her hands behind her back. As she complied with Officer Peters' order, she was struck in the back by his nightstick. The blow dropped her to a knee, but to the officer's surprise, she got back up. She turned to face him, her face a contorted mask of rage and pain. "What the hell is going on here?" an angry voice demanded. Officer Peters turned to see Detective William Sharp, Pepsi in hand. "Puckett assaulted a prisoner," the officer said, and that was only half true.

"Aren't you forgetting something, officer?" asked a recovering Jocelyn. She may have not liked Sam, but she didn't think that she should be assaulted like that by a police officer. "What exactly is he forgetting?" the detective asked calmly. "Look, I started a fight with Puckett. Officer Pinhead here was the first one to make it here to break us up." Sam was surprised. She didn't think she'd be defended by someone who not ten seconds ago she had just beat to a pulp. Jocelyn continued, "He told her that she would have to be moved, and asked her to face the wall and put her hands behind her back. She did, and he struck her in the back with his night stick." Detective Sharp had been with the force long enough to know that you couldn't always take a prisoner for their word. "Ok," he said. "We'll check the surveilence tape. Officer, consider yourself relieved of duty untill further notice. And if what she said is true, it will be you, getting your picture taken with numbers across YOUR CHEST!" he angrily yelled.

"Miss Puckett, would you like a medic to check you out?" Sam was surprised. This was the guy heading the murder investigation in which she was a suspect being friendly. "No thanks," she replied. Jocelyn was wowed at the toughness of this girl. There was definatly going to be a bruise. She extended her hand, this time not in anger, but friendship. Sam took it, and she pulled her up. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Why would you do that for me?" Sam asked. "Because I think I'm gonna quit being a bully. You've handed me my ass twice now, and that's more than enough for me." Sam didn't think it was possible, but she might have actually made a friend in jail.

"So what are you in for?" Jocelyn asked the smaller girl. She had left Ridgeway soon after Sam had made her tap out in front of everybody in the Groovie Smoothie. Sam laughed, which made her back hurt a bit. "Do you remember a kid named Gibby?" She asked. "Sure, short, chubby, looked like a nerd." Jocelyn had remembered giving him a particularly painful wedgie soon before she started in on Sam. "Well, he's dead," Sam continued. "You're kidding!" the taller girl said. "They think I killed him and some other girl named Valerie." Sam said.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked when Spencer, Freddie and Carly burst into the police station. Out of breath, Spencer said, "Yes, ma'am, we're here to see a prisoner." The receptionist began typing. "What's the name?" she asked. "Samantha Puckett," Carly answered. "You're in luck, she was just brought in," the lady replied.

"What are your names so I can make visitor's passes," the receptionist asked. "Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, and Freddie Benson," Spencer replied. She typed the names into the computer. "There will be a ten minute wait while these process," she said. As they took seats, Spencer was nearly run over by an angry looking officer who slammed the front door as he left. "Wow," Freddie said as Spencer sat. "I wonder what his problem is." 


	4. Ch4 iGo on Trial

**Ch. 4 iGo on Trial**

For the two teens and one adult in the waiting area of Seattle Police Department, the ten minutes they were spending seemed to go too slowly. No one spoke, and the tension was so high you could almost see waves of it. Finally, Spencer was called to the front desk to recieve the ids. He wasted no time in getting up to get them. "It's time, guys," he informed the other two, who had relieved looks. Finally, they were going to see Sam. "Officer Brooks," the receptionist called. A young female officer quickly responded. "Yes," she replied. "Would you please escort these three to the visiting room, and then retrieve prisoner Samantha Puckett?"

"Sure thing," she cheerfully replied. "Where is the prisoner?" she asked. "Puckett's in holding cell 13-b," the receptionist replied. "Right this way gentlemen, and lady," she said. Officer Gaby Brooks had just begun her shift, and did not know of the night's events yet. She knew that there were two brutal murders earlier in the day and that there was a suspect, but she hadn't been told who. The group looked down, so she tried to cheer them up by joking. "So, you must be here to bail your friend out," she said with a laugh. "Somehow, I don't think it'll be as easy as bailing her out when you consider what she's charged with," Spencer sadly replied. This took young Officer Brooks by surprise, as she thought this would be a routine bail out.

"What's she charged with?" she cautiously asked. "They think she killed two people," Carly answered. "But we know for a fact that she didn't," Freddie added. The door opened up, and Carly, Freddie and Spencer walked into a windowless room with a table and four chairs. "I'll be just a few minutes," she said. Now she knew that she would need her handcuffs. It was standard procedure. She also didn't know what she might be dealing with, so it was common sense to handcuff the prisoner for transport. She reached holding cell 13-b to see a short blond girl and a tall brunette practicing fighting tecniques. It appeared that the shorter one was actually instructing, which seemed weird to her given the size difference.

"Which one of you is Samantha Puckett?" she asked, surprising both girls. "That would be me," the short blond replied. Officer Brooks was now doing a double take. This girl didn't have the attitude of a murderer. "Your friends are here," she informed Sam brightly. For the first time since Sam had been arrested at Carly's apartment, a ray of hope lit up her eyes. Spencer and Carly and Freddie were surely going to fix things. "Listen, I don't think you'll harm me," the officer began. "You got that right," Sam said happily. "But I was told what you were charged with, so I have to handcuff you." Sam had been expecting this. "You know, the last officer who said he was going to cuff me assaulted me with his nightstick," Sam replied. Now Officer Brooks really felt sorry for this girl. It had to be her ex boyfriend, Officer John Peters. He had been crazy when they were dating, and she ended the relationship when he assaulted her brother, thinking he was a potential rival.

"Don't worry about that," she told Sam. "I don't even have a nightstick on me." Sam relaxed a little. "So, would you like my hands in front or in back?" Sam asked as the officer entered the holding cell. "Front's fine," the officer said. Sam placed her hands forward, and soon after the cuffs were put in place, the two began the walk to the visiting room, where Sam's friends were patiently waiting. Sam limped a little, as the adrenaline from her earlier encounter with Officer Peters wore off. She began to feel intense pain in her lower back. They soon arrived at the visiting room.

"Oh my god, Sam," Carly began. Freddie had to hold her in place to keep her from bum rushing Sam. "Look," Carly asked Officer Brooks. "Can you please take these cuffs off of her? I mean, it's not like she's gonna run away." Officer Brooks sadly shook her head. "Sorry, I could lose my job," she replied. "It's cool," Sam said. The officer excused herself, content to wait outside. Sam hugged Carly so quickly she almost tackled the poor girl. It was at this time that Spencer noticed her limp. "Sam, why are you limping?" he asked. "Oh, that reminds me, can you and Freddie turn around real quick?" Freddie and Spencer were only too glad to comply, and Sam lifted the back of her shirt for Carly to see.

"Holy cranapples, what happened?" Carly asked. "Oh, you're just gonna love this," Sam began. Carly snapped a picture with her phone and the boys turned around to see it. Freddie was outraged. "There was an old friend of our's in the holding cell." Carly was confused. "Who?" she asked. "Remember that Jocelyn girl from six months ago?" Sam asked. Carly and Freddie nodded. "She tried to start a fight with me," Sam continued. "If she did this, I'll find a way to get even," Carly angrily replied. "Chill, Carls," Sam said.

"She didn't do it, but after I whooped her ass again, an asshole cop came in to break us up. He hit me in the back with his nightstick." Carly gasped, and Freddie could barely contain himself. There was a very large bruise in the middle of Sam's back. Even Spencer was visibly angry, and that never happened. Carly suddenly remembered what had happened with Sam's mom, and she began to cry. "What's wrong? Carls, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Freddie and Spencer remained silent so as not to provoke Sam's anger. She glared at the boys.

"Someone better start talking," she said. "It's just we stopped at your house before we came here," Freddie began. "And," Sam demanded impatiently. "We told your mom you were arrested," Spencer continued. "And," Sam said, tapping her foot. "And she told us you weren't her daughter anymore." The answer came from Carly. Sam lost it. "What the hell do you mean!" she angrily yelled at Freddie. "Well, don't hurt me for telling you, but her exact words were 'I didn't give birth to a murderer!' ", Freddie said as slowly as possible. At this point, even Carly was glad that Sam was in handcuffs. That didn't stop her from doing damage. She walked to the wall and put her foot through it. Carly had calmed down as Sam began ranting. "I did everything for her!" she yelled. "When mom was sick, I took care of her. When she was hungry, I cooked. I even cleaned up after she brought drunk men home."

This was knowledge that only Carly was privy to. Carly never told Spencer, but some of the men Sam's mother brought home had actually hit on her. One couldn't take the hint, and Sam had ended up kicking him downstairs with a pair of steel toed boots. This, of course got her grounded, which by definition meant, "Stay at Carly's for a week." Sam let it go as Detective William Sharp entered.

"Miss Puckett, it's time to interrogate you," he said, acting all official. "Do you have a lawyer?" he asked. "I'm her lawyer," Spencer spoke up. "Huh?" all three kids in the room said in unison. "I've got three days of law school," he whispered to Sam. "For now, Spencer Shay is my lawyer," Sam replied. As he went to follow the detective and Sam to the interrogation room, he handed Carly a twenty dollar bill. "What's this for?" she asked confused. "Cab fare for you and Freddie to go home," Spencer replied. "No way," Freddie replied. "We're staying here," Carly said. Spencer rarely had to pull rank as Carly's guardian. But this was one of those times.

"Look, I don't know how long this is going to take, and you two have to be home before Freddie's mom notices and goes ape," he said. "Oh, yeah," Freddie said. It occured to him that his mom didn't even know Sam was arrested yet. He didn't want to deal with her finding out he'd been to a police station. "Call me if anything happens," Carly said as Officer Brooks led her and Freddie out. As they left the front door they heard a voice call, "Hey, wait up!" Carly turned to see Jocelyn come running up to meet them. "Look, Sam and I are friends now. If you guys need help, I'll be around."

"Okay," Carly said nervously. She remembered the last time she had been around this girl. "What did you even do to get arrested?" Freddie asked. "I got caught shoplifting for my first, last and only time," she answered. "My mom just bailed me out, and I'll be in court tomorrow." she continued. "Look, I know you guys don't trust me, but Sam told me what she was charged with, and I'll help you prove her innocence if you need." Carly decided to take a chance, and gave her her cell phone number. She took it and left, and Freddie and Carly hailed their taxi home.

"Miss Puckett, can you tell us where you were at 8:15 this morning?" Detective Sharp asked. "Certainly, detective. I was late for school this morning, so I stopped at my friend Carly's to borrow money." The detective was a little surprised. "Can anyone verify that?" he asked. "I can," Spencer said. "I gave her five dollars to get something to eat on her way to school." The questions continued, and the detective was shocked that she had an answer for each one of them. He kept quiet that forensics was going over the hair, shoe print, and knives they had recovered. "Would you be willing to provide us with a hair sample?" he asked. "If it proves my innocence, no problem," Sam said.

A piece of her hair was cut and put in an evidence bag, to be sent to the forensics lab. After this the detective left the two alone. "Listen kiddo," Spencer said softly. "There's a good chance this could go to trial. So I'm going to go tomorrow and hire you a real lawyer to represent you if it does." Sam almost burst in to tears. "You would do that for me? But how, lawyers are expensive." "Look, I have a savings account from the money I make from my sculptures. There's almost $50,000 in it." Sam didn't fight the tears anymore. She hugged Spencer so tightly he had to remind her he still needed to breathe. "How will I pay you back?" she asked, after the tears subsided. "Don't worry about it," Spencer said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my second little sister." Another ray of hope shined in her currently dreary situation.

The next two weeks were a nightmare for everybody involved. The dna test on Sam's hair matched the one found on Gibby's body, which gave the state enough evidence to indict her for his murder. She had not been allowed to post bail, no matter how much her and Spencer and even Carly and Freddie tried to convince the judge that she wouldn't run. Spencer had hired her a high cost lawyer, but she told him he was co counsel. She wouldn't accept the lawyer if he didn't agree. Principal Franklin had to end school early because Ridgeway was considered a crime scene

June 20th, 2010

"All rise!" the bailif yelled. A twenty-five year old judge entered the court room and took her seat at the bench. "You may be seated," she said. "What do we have today?" she asked. "This is case number 315, the State of Washington vs. Samantha Puckett." The judge agknowledged this. "And does the defendant wish to enter a plea at this time?" Tim Shivers had started his own practice a year ago. It was his first high profile case, and he had tried to advise his client to try to plea bargain. He knew what the prosecution had on her, and he was also aware that they intended to pursue the death penalty if she were found guilty. "Your honor, my client pleads not guilty," he answered with some hesitation. Until he caught Freddie glaring at him in the audience. He had tried to get Sam to plea bargain to the point that Freddie told him if it was brought up again he'd make him wish he were never born.

He remembered the lawyer in charge of the prosecution offered him life in prison with the possibility of parole in ten years if she pled guilty. When he told her the state was looking to sentence her to death, she just shrugged and said, "Best of luck to them." He was brought back to reality when he heard the head prosecutor begin his oppening statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he slyly began. "There are two sides to this case that you are going to hear. There is the fabricated side about a girl going to school. And there is the truth that on the morning of May 15, 2010, Samantha Puckett did willfully and vicously murder one Charles Cornelius Gibson." Sam bit her tongue.

She remembered that when she was indicted, she had an encounter with Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend. She knew from Gibby that Sam picked on him, and it angered her that she may have been responsible for his death. "How could you?" she had demanded after slapping Sam across the face. They were still in the court house, and officers moved quickly to restrain her. Carly had been at Sam's side, and wanted to beat the crap out of her, but didn't. Sam looked away sadly, a whelt forming on her face. Her expression read something like "What if it's true?"

She snapped back to the present as the prosecutor continued. "There is also sufficeint evidence that later that morning, she also stabbed one Valerie Marie Greene several times in the back with a hunting knife. What you must remember is that you are looking at a girl who is a self admitting bully. Charles Gibson was just one of her targets. It will also show that she had a long standing grudge with Valerie Greene. Now the facts are that just because she appears to be an innocent sixteen year old, she is in truth a sociopathic killer. You must do your duty, and when found guilty, she must face the ultimate punishment!"

Elsewhere in Seattle, two ski masked individuals were watching the trial with great interest. "Everything is going according to plan," the male said with a laugh. "Thank you very much, Melanie," the female said. "We couldn't set your sister up without you." Tied to a chair, with a gag in her mouth, Melanie Puckett watched her sister's trial in tears. Would Sam ever forgive her?


	5. Ch5 iGo on Death Row

**Ch.5 igo to Death Row**

June 25, 2010

The bailif stood before the witness stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he asked. Carly Shay didn't think twice. "I do," she replied, with her right hand on the bible. "You may be seated," the officer replied. Sam shifted in her seat. Over the course of the past week, her lawyer had called Principal Franklin, Spencer, and several of her fellow school mates to the stand as character witnesses. He was trying to counter the prosecution's idea of Sam being nothing but a violent sociopath by having people recount how much her behavior had improved. Principal Franklin was forced to admit that while he still had weekly meetings with Sam to discuss her various pranks and other misdeeds, he had felt less of a need to give her detention. "As a matter of fact," he had said when the prosecuting attorney had asked him, "Up untill her arrest, she was going on her third week without a single detention." Ted Franklin was proud of his student.

"Is it true that you have had a good standing relationship with my client for over five years now?" Tim Shivers asked. "Actually, I've known her for about nine years, now," Carly replied. There were several murmers in the court room, which is what Shivers wanted. His plan was to draw sympathy. He was told by Sam that obviously someone was trying to frame her, but with no evidence as to whom, he didn't feel he could use that defense in court. "And is it also true, that in the course of your knowing my client, her attitude and people skills and general obedience of authority have improved dramatically since you met?" he asked. Carly made no hesitation to answer. "Yes, sir, she has," Carly said happily. "She hadn't been bullying other students as much as before," Shivers continued. "No, sir, She regularly hung out with Gibby and his girlfriend, even without me suggesting to," Carly said.

"So you see, members of the jury," Shivers continued. "This is further proof that because of positive influence, my client has all but given up bullying." Shivers hoped that was enough, and sat down. Judge Amy Williams did her job efficiently. "Your witness," she said, nodding to the prosecuting attorney. "Miss Shay," he began, tapping the podium he stood behind with a pencil. "Is it true that Samantha Puckett did have a grudge with Valerie Greene?" he asked. "Well, you see-" "A simple yes or no will do!" he barked impatiently. "Yes, sir," she answered a little fearfully. "And what was the nature of their grudge?" he asked. "Well sir, when our web show, iCarly first started, Valerie had dated our friend Freddie, who produces everything we do. She convinced him to help her with her show, saying she would rid the internet of iCarly."

Sam shifted in her seat. She didn't think that this was relevent. The Valerie thing had happened almost four years ago, and the fact that her show failed miserably when Freddie left it was payback enough as far as she was concerned. "And did you actually hear Valerie say this?" Carly's inquisitor asked. "Well sir," Carly began. "Did you actually hear it, yes or no?" he cut her off again. "No, sir," Carly answered. "You see, this is hearsay evidence that the victim had ever wanted to ruin the show that the defendant participated in to begin with," he said. "SHE TOLD ME!" Freddie yelled from the audience.

"Order in the court," the judge yelled. She slammed her hammer on the gavel, making Carly jump. "Your honor, as touching as this girls defense of her friend is, I think it's clear she's just covering for a murderer," the prosecutor said. It took all Freddie had not to jump the railing and attack the prosecutor. He knew he would have his turn, as he would be called to the stand to testify, and he couldn't wait to deal with this pompous ass of an attorney. His mother was in the audience as well. Surprisingly, she had not freaked out when he told her everything that happened when Sam was arrested. "I think it's good that you show such loyalty to your friends," she had said.

"Your honor, I have no more questions for this witness," he said. "Very well then, you may step down," the judge replied. Carly was once again barely holding back tears. She had known Sam long enough to know that there was no way in a million years she would ever kill someone. Make their lives hell, maybe. Sam had finally reached a point with Freddie where she wasn't constantly insulting him. It made her life easier, because whenever Sam and Freddie went at it, she always ended up playing mediator. She took her seat in the audience as the judge called an hour recess for lunch. She had wanted to sit at the head of the defense team, right next to Sam, but she was told that only lawyers could sit there.

Sam took the ham and cheese sandwich that Spencer gave her and ate greedily. She was still confined in Seattle Police Department during the trial, and their definition of food kind of sucked. Sam was sure that she had eaten cafeteria food that looked and tasted better than what they had tried to serve her in jail. Of course, she had to eat, so she ate whatever looked least disgusting. Her back also still hurt from her encounter with Officer Peters, and she had pointed that assault out when she was called to the stand. She had wanted to cram the prosecuting attorney's pencil down his throat, but she had controlled herself.

The rest of the trial was a blur to Sam. Freddie and the prosecuting attorney ended up in a shouting match that the judge broke up by threatening to hold both of them in contempt. The brave soul had dared to question why Freddie would continue to be friends with someone who constantly picked on him. With that, Freddie had blown his last gasket. He exploded at the man, "You obviously don't have any friends, do you?" Freddie had sarcastically asked. "Sam and I may constantly fight, but I would do anything for this woman, and vice versa." Sam nearly broke down at that. She remembered all the times Freddie had helped her when no one else would, like when that red haired bitch, Missy Robinson had tried to remove Sam from Carly's life.

She snapped out of it, though. Tomorrow was probably the most important day of her life. The trial was over, and it was time for the verdict. Spencer had all but dismissed Tim Shivers. He had the nerve to question why Spencer and her friends would defend someone so blatantly guilty. She remembered Spencer punching the man in the face and then telling him not to bother showing up for the verdict. That surprised her. Spencer wasn't a violent person, but he had managed to knock a tooth out of Shivers' mouth. The most damning evidence that the prosecution had was a letter supossedly written by Sam that they claimed was found on her dresser. It apparently explained in great detail how Gibby was just going to be the first, and Freddie was next.

Carly and Freddie both showed Sam supporting looks when the prosecuting attorney read the letter in court. They didn't believe Sam wrote it, even when finger prints from the letter matched Sam's. There was no way she wrote it as far as they were concerned. Sam had puched a hole in the desk that she sat in front of when it was read. She didn't remember typing any letters, and she thought it was bullshit how this was going. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked. The jury foreman stood and replied, "We have, your honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asked. Sam and Spencer stood, waiting for the verdict. "On the charge of the first degree murder of Charles Gibson, we find the defendant, Samantha Puckett, guilty," the foreman informed the judge. "On the charge of the first degree murder of Valerie Greene, what is your decision?" the judge asked. "We also find the defendant, Samantha Puckett, guilty." There were nothing but gasps in the court room. Freddie stood, stoicly staring ahead while Carly cried on his shoulder. Ted Franklin sadly looked away.

"Samantha Puckett, we will adjourn for one week while the jury decides your sentence," the judge said. Sam's face fell, but she remained calm, even as several officers approached bearing handcuffs and leg irons. "You will spend that week in the King County Jail under the maximum security they have," the judge said. The officers moved as a practiced unit, and in no time Sam was cuffed and shackled. Carly looked away as she was led from the court room, the metal of the chains rattling with every step she took. In an apartment in Seattle, Melanie Puckett sat crying. Her captors had released her, telling her she would be monitored, and that if she told anyone what happened to her or sought help for Sam in any way, they would kill her.

July 10, 2010

The week flew by, despite Sam wishing it wouldn't. She had laughed when her former lawyer had told her that the state was seeking the death penalty for the murders. Now that she had been found guilty, that was a possibility. She hoped, as the officers came to her cell to escort her to court, that she would get life in prison with some chance for parole. As she rode in a police van to the court house she began to realize that her best case scenario was probably life in prison with no chance of parole. But that was better than the worse case scenario, which was getting the death penalty and waiting on death row for the State of Washington to decide it was time to pump her full of drugs in fatal doses as if she were a dog being euthanized.

As she was brought into the court room, she caught a glance at Carly and Freddie in the audience. Carly looked like she'd been crying, and Freddie looked angry. It was if she were looking at herself mad, he had channeled her that much. It made sense, considering how many times Freddie had seen Sam mad in the past. Carly looked her right in the eye and silently whispered, "I'm sorry." Sam had never felt so defeated in her life. This was like a really bad nightmare. First her mom disowning her, and then she gets found guilty of two murders she didn't commit.

"All rise," the bailiff ordered as Judge Amy Williams took her seat on the bench. She told everyone to sit, and then it was straight to buisness. "This is the sentencing hearing for the case of the State of Washington vs. Samantha Puckett," the judge said with an even tone of voice. "Miss Puckett, do you have anything before this court passes sentence on you?" the judge asked. "As a matter of fact your honor, I do. This trial has been stacked from the get-go. I have no idea who planted all the evidence, but I swear on my life I didn't kill anyone," Sam practically yelled.

The bailiff handed the judge the paper on which the jury had written their proposal. She read it slowly and carefully, as if she were milking the anticipation. "Samantha Puckett, because of the viciousness and brutality of the murders to which you have been accused, and due to the fact that you had a grudge with Valerie Greene that may have motivated you, it is the order of this court that you be remanded to the Washington State Corrections Center for Women in Gig Harbor, Washington until a covieniant time as to be executed by lethal injection." Sam's face fell, and Carly began to silently cry. Freddie and Spencer each had looks of disbelief on their faces. Sam was still a minor, and thus, shouldn't have been subject to the death penalty.

"Because you are still a minor," the judge continued, "you will not be executed untill you reach eighteen. That said, barring a stay, your most likely execution date will be April 17, 2012. I suggest that any appeals that you may have be filed in that time, because it is my recommendation that you be executed immediatly upon turning eighteen. Court's ajourned." The officers immediatly began to take Sam from the court room. They wouldn't even let her say goodbye to her friends before loading her into the same van that had brought her to the court house. There would be a quick stop at King County Jail to retrieve the few possesions she still had, and then she would go to Gig Harbor, where the female Death Row for the State of Washington was housed.

As she rode, chained in the back, she began to think of everything that had just been cut short. She would not graduate with her high school class, which was a dream of her's forever. She wanted to be the first Puckett to complete K-12 without dropping out or getting a lengthy prison sentence in the process. She wouldn't go to prom, or do any of the other perks that came with being a high school seinior. And to top it off, she was to get a really unwanted eighteenth birthday present from the state. She silently cried as the van made it's way to Gig Harbor.


	6. Ch6 iGet a visitor

**Ch. 6 iGet a visitor**

4 Months later

Even though the circumstances couldn't possibly get worse, Sam had partially got used to prison. Of course, since she was on death row, she didn't get certain privleges that other inmates got. An example was that she was only allowed visitors once every two weeks. Carly, Freddie and Spencer had made the trip without fail every visiting day since she had arrived. She quickly began looking forward to every second Saturday. The first visits, of course, were the hardest. The sight of Sam in Prison Orange made Carly break down. Sam only got two hours per visit, and half of that was spent trying to calm Carly down.

This week was different. It was the second Saturday, and so far, no one had showed up to visit Sam. She had started to worry. Whoever set her up was still out there, after all. Carly and Freddie could have targets on them, and with Sam already locked up there was nothing she could do about it. Finally, at 3:30, an officer showed up at her cell. "Let's go, Puckett. You have a visitor." Sam had noted when she first arrived here that the prison guards took no chances. Death row prisoners were handcuffed behind the back and shackled with leg irons at all times, even during rec time. The security was another thing Carly, in particular had trouble adjusting to.

Visitors were patted down and x-rayed. The guards had to make sure that no contraband from the outside came in. Some guards were hostile to Sam, as they had heard what she supposedly did. As Sam turned to be handcuffed, she knew she had one of these guards. "The sooner we execute you, the better Puckett!" she said icily as she went about shackling Sam like an animal. Why don't you just shove a leash up my ass?, Sam thought to herself. She kept quiet, because she had been told that prisoners who stepped out of line were placed in solitary for a period, which varied depending on what you did.

"As it happens, you stupid girl," the guard callously continued, "Valerie Greene was my niece." Ah, crap, Sam thought quietly. She just had to have a relative who worked as a guard on the female death row. "I just wanted you to know that when your time comes, I'll be the one strapping you to that gurney!" she spat. Sam had had enough of this. "And I just want you to know that when my lawyers find the evidence that someone else killed your precious niece, I'm going to moonwalk out of here," Sam said in return. She didn't mean to sound uncaring. Sam, after all, had been as devastated as anyone else to learn of Valerie's murder, due to no small part that she was the one accused of it. But this bitch had gone too far.

"Yeah, get used to me," the guard retorted. "My name is Sarah Greene, Guard Greene to you. And I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" she said. She was oozing fake enthusiasm. She didn't want to be friends with this prisoner. Oh, no, she wanted to march Samantha Puckett into the death chamber and let justice be done. She was one of those overly religious christians, who took the bible so literally it ran their life. Eye for an eye, and all that. But she didn't say another word to Sam as they walked to the visiting area, which made Sam happy.

Sam was expecting to see Carly, Freddie and Spencer. She was surprised when none of the three were her visitors. In their place was Jocelyn. "Didn't you get arrested for shoplifting?" Sam asked confused. Surely she'd be in Juvie right now. "Yeah, but it was my first offense, so the judge graciously gave me community service." Jocelyn smiled. "Look," she said. "Part of the reason I'm visiting is because I want to show you I've turned over a new leaf," the taller girl continued. "But I do have some buisness." Sam would have hugged her, if she weren't shackled and handcuffed.

"So speak," Sam said, impatiently. "Are you always this mean to your friends?" Jocelyn asked, pretending to sound hurt. "Look, I've been found guilty of two murders I didn't commit," Sam began angrily. "I have a death sentence that says in two years the State of Washington can kill me for a birthday present, and I've just been made to feel really small by one of the guards. So you'll forgive me if I don't feel all touchy-feely at the moment," Sam barked. "Whoa, chill out, I was just kidding," Jocelyn said. "Carly called me up and told me to visit in her place this week. She said she had to go with her brother to Yakima to celebrate her Grandfather's birthday." Sam regretted taking her frustration with the state out on her at that moment.

"That's not all," Jocelyn continued. She suddenly had a serious tone of voice. "Your sister's private school got a hold of Carly," she said. "What did they say?" Sam asked. She began to think she had a feeling she knew how she was set up. "They said your sister hasn't been to school for at least a month." Sam began to get worried. Melanie was a straight A student. Always on time, rarely ever absent. Completely opposite of Sam, who barely passed, was constantly disruptive, and had a reputation of pranking her teachers. "Go on, there has to be more," Sam pressed. "There is," Jocelyn continued. "The school tried to call your mom, but got no answer for two weeks. They called Carly because she had Spencer listed as an emergency contact."

It all began to fall into place for Sam. It was obvious that someone had dared to kidnap her sister. They probably forced her to cooperate with setting her up. Too bad Sam couldn't do anything about it on death row. "Look, do me a favor, would you?" Sam asked. "Name it," Jocelyn replied. "Can you check around Seattle for my sis?" Sam asked. "Sure, do you have a picture?" Sam laughed. "You don't need one. We're identical twins." Jocelyn laughed too. "That makes things easier." What made Sam worry most was that if someone could get to Melanie, who went to school in Portland, Oregon, they could probably get to Carly and Freddie as well.

"If you see Carly again, tell her to be careful," Sam instructed. "Jocelyn nodded. "Consider me their personal body guard," Jocelyn said. "Time's up, Puckett!" Guard Greene yelled. "Thanks alot," Sam said. "No need," the taller girl replied. Sam was quite sure that there was no way Melanie was behind this willingly. They probably threatened to kill her, and even if they didn't there was more than one way to get it. They probably forcibly removed a piece of hair, and that was put on Gibby's body.

It was lunch time in prison, and due to what she was just told, Sam was in a bad mood. That being said, it was a bad time for another inmate to get in her face. Her name was Leanne Jackson, and she had an entourage. "Look, it's the new girl," one of them said. "I'm gonna have fun making you my bitch," Leanne said. If she thought that this was going to intimidate Sam Puckett, boy was she about to have a bad day. Sam gave her the same warning she had given Jocelyn in the holding cell when she was first arrested. "Look," she said with an edge of anger in her voice. "I'm not looking for trouble, so if you have half a brain, you'll take your little barbies and get out of my way."

If Leanne were smart, she would have obeyed this warning. But she had been a death row prisoner for five years now, and she felt that she owned this part of the block. She didn't think she would be intimidated by a child. "Nobody talks to me that way!" she yelled. Sam didn't back down. "Well, I just did, so back off before I make you my bitch!" That was it. Leanne swung on Sam. It was a clumsily thrown right hook. Instead of feeling her fist hit Sam's face, she instead felt the agony of a wrist lock and armbar combination. "Next one of you takes a swing on me, and I break it!" Sam yelled. The other girls backed off as the guards rushed in to break it up. "Puckett, you're going to the warden's office," Guard Greene said as she pulled Sam off the other girl.


	7. Ch7 iMake Amends

**Ch.7 iMake Amends**

Sam was silent as she was led to the warden's office. She had been thinking of everything that happened, and it made her angrier. They reached the door, and with a shove, she entered. "Guard Greene, is there some reason that your interaction with this prisoner is borderline abuse at this point?" the warden asked. "Don't you know who this is?" Sarah Greene answered. "Prisoner 85630, Puckett, Samantha J. Am I forgeting anything?" the warden asked. "But, mam'm, she-" The warden angrily slammed her hand on her desk, demanding silence. "Let me make myself perfectly clear," the warden said in a very icy tone. "If I see you treat her, or any other prisoner for that matter in such a negative way, there will be consequences you don't even want to think about."

Guard Greene nodded. "Good, we have an understanding. You're dismissed." The guard left in a huff, angry that she had been reprimanded. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, I've been here for six years, and I've seen a lot of prisoners come and go," the warden said. "My name is Theresa Shepard." She extended her hand, and Sam shook it. "Look, I didn't start that fight in the cafeteria," Sam said hastily. The warden smiled and said. "I know." What followed was two hours of talking and laughing. Once the warden informed Sam that she saw the fight on a security monitor, they got along nicely.

"I'll be around, if you need to talk. Just ask any guard to bring you here." Sam almost jumped for joy. This might be someone who could be convinced of her innocence. She needed all the help she could get.

8 months later

Sam awoke to Guard Greene banging the bars of her cell with a nightstick. "Get up, Puckett! You have a visitor," Guard Greene barked impatiently. She was confused. It wasn't the second Saturday of the month yet. She quickly got out of bed and dressed. She was handcuffed as she exited her cell. "How can I have a visitor today?" she asked, confused. "You'll have to ask the warden," was all she got in reply. Sarah Greene couldn't believe that the warden had treated this prisoner so nicely. It was as if she didn't think she did the crimes she was found guilty of. Sam secretly hoped that her visitor was either Carly or Jocelyn with info on Melanie. "If it were up to me," Guard Greene said angrily, "You'd be in solitary untill your execution date." Sam shook her finger and said, " Ah ah ah, you heard what the warden said." Guard Greene couldn't wait till the day she could wipe the smug smile off of Puckett's face. The door to the visiting room opened with a buzz, and Sam faced her visitor.

"Tasha?" she asked astonished. Tasha was Gibby's girlfriend. The last time they'd seen each other was at Sam's indictment, when Tasha had slapped her in the face. The two girls just stared at each other for about five minutes. You could cut the tension with a knife. It seemed like forever, and no one spoke. "Look, Sam," Tasha began. "I have a lot to get off my chest." Sam nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. If you need to vent, feel free." The other girl nodded. "I don't know where to start," she said sadly. "When Gibby was killed, and they brought you in, I could have killed you, I was so mad. He had told me how you always picked on him, well actually his exact words went something like, 'She makes Hell look like a vacation', but you get the idea. I was so used to you tormenting him that it seemed logical that you would take the next step."

Sam nodded. She had wished that Tasha had told her this when she was arrested. But now was as good a time as any, she only wished that the slap in the court house never happened. "Then I started to think, Gibby also had said many times that he liked having you as a friend. I remember the night before he was killed, we had got into a big argument over you. I was mad about the last iCarly, where you and Carly had talked him into modeling a swimsuit to show why they weren't for everyone. I demanded that he grow a pair and tell you off, but he refused. He said that despite all the bad that came from being your friend, there was ten times more good. Then he reminded me that if it hadn't been for him, Nora Dirshlitt would probably still have you trapped in her basement."

Sam shuddered at that memory. "Then a few months ago, I began thinking, Gibby had such faith in you that there was no way you'd betray his trust. I knew he would want me to forgive you, so here I am." Sam smiled. "Look, if it were me, I probably would have reacted the same way. Take Freddie as an example. I picked on him constantly, and if someone were to even think of causing him harm, I'd break every bone in their body. You were partially justified. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing to forgive." Both girls couldn't bare it any longer. Tasha and Sam both broke down. "Look, Tasha, if I ever get out of here, I'm going to find Gibby's killer. And when I do, that person is in store for a fate worse than death." Tasha smiled. She hoped that Sam were exonerated. "I'll see if I can visit more often," Tasha said before leaving.

Carly paced in the former iCarly studio. It was like one bad dream after another. The news had decided to start a "Countdown to Justice." There was even a top story of how Sam's execution would be broadcast on live tv. She had called Freddie to tell him about it, but he hadn't arrived yet. The boy in question was currently walking to the store to get some groceries for his mom when he saw a suspicous girl in a ski mask. She was on the phone, and the conversation didn't sound pleasant. "Look, you little bitch, you know the rules. If you even so much as attempt to tell the truth, Carly dies." There was a pause. "I don't care if the guilt is eating you alive, you keep your mouth shut! I'd hate for something to happen to another member of your family. It would be so tragic." She hung up, and Freddie followed her.

He couldn't place it, but he was sure he'd recognized her voice from somewhere. He followed her to what looked to be an abandoned house. It was only then, as Freddie was hiding next to a window, that she took her mask off. He recognized that red hair. Unfortunatly, that was the last thing he saw as the lights went out.


	8. Ch8 iGo to the Death Cell

**Ch. 8 iMove to the Death Cell/Freddie's Coma**

Freddie had crouched next to the window of the house he'd seen the ski masked girl enter. She had taken off the mask with her back to the window, so all Freddie saw was red hair. Oh, shit, he thought. "I gotta tell Car-" He was cut off by a second individual striking him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. He was hit three times before the person entered the house. "Did you know you were followed?" he questioned the girl as he took his mask off. "How? I was careful," the girl replied. "Not careful enough," the male spat. "So who was it?" she asked.

"It was Freddie Benson. I hit him three times with a baseball bat." The girl smiled. "We should dump his body in the park. That'll fix him." The male smiled. "We'll wait till it gets dark." Two hours later, the sun went down, and the two put their masks on and carried Freddie's limp body to the park. They dumped him next to some trees and left. Meanwhile, Carly was really worried now. When she had called Freddie, asking him to come over, he said that he was on his way as soon as he finished an errand for his mom. That was eight hours ago. She hesitated, but took her cell and dialed Jocelyn's number.

"Hello," the girl on the other end answered. "Joceyln, it's Carly. Freddie's been missing I think he might-" Jocelyn had to calm her down. "Calm down, I'm on my way to your house now." Carly breathed a sigh of relief. She was right to put her trust in this girl. Ten minutes later, Spencer answered the door to a girl who was as tall as him. "Can I help you?" he asked slowly. "I'm here to see Carly," she said. As Spencer was about to invite her in, Carly bolted down the stairs. "I'm really worried," she said. Jocelyn grabbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him together." Spencer was interested now. "Find whom?" he asked with a smile.

Carly turned to her brother and in a frightened tone said, "Freddie's missing!" Spencer immediatly appreciated the situation. "Ok, You girls start with the Groovie Smoothie. I'm going to tell-" He was cut off by Freddie's mother bursting into the apartment. "Has anybody seen Freddie?" she asked. "I sent him to Jax to pick up some stuff, but he hasn't got back and it's been eight hours." Spencer grabbed his car keys. "We'll check the school first," he said. Mrs. Benson nodded. Freddie had been withdrawn ever since Sam had been convicted. "We'll start checking stores," Carly said.

Carly and Jocelyn took off, but they didn't find Freddie for another hour. All the stores they checked came up nil, so Jocelyn had suggested checking the giant park four blocks from Bushwell. It took a while, but Jocelyn was the first one to find him. "Carly, over here!" she yelled. Carly came running. Freddie's limp body was on the ground before them. He was bleeding from the back of his head. "Oh my god, Freddie," Carly said when she saw him. She checked for a pulse, which he had. It was barely there, but he had it. "We got to get him to a hospital," Jocelyn said.

The call was made, and ten minutes later Freddie was strechered into an ambulance. Carly went with him after calling to notify Spencer. Jocelyn was going to meet her at the hospital with Spencer and Mrs. Benson, who were on route to pick her up. They arrived at Grace Hospital twenty minutes later to see Carly pacing in the waiting room. "They won't tell me anything," she said worriedly. Spencer hugged her close. Jocelyn remained silent. "Look, they probably don't know anything yet," Spencer said. "They just barely got him in. They need some time."

The nightmare came again. It was time for Sam's execution, and as promised Guard Sarah Greene showed up at her cell to be one of her escorts. The guards shackled her hand and foot, and as a final humiliation to the condemned, Greene placed a dog collar around Sam's neck that had a tag. It read "Puckett, Samantha Joy, Executed 2012." They led her to the death chamber, and just as she was forced on the gurney, she awoke in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Every time she had this dream, hope faded that she would be free. It was more than a nightmare in that in a little over a year from now, it could actually happen. And there would be no waking up from it. Although Guard Greene had been told to be nicer, she still made cutting remarks when the warden was not around. Just earlier today she had asked Sam what it felt like knowing she was going to be put down like a dog.

Normally, Sam would have a whitty comeback to put her agressor in her place, but lately, she didn't have it in her. The longer she stayed in prison, the more she became broken inside. She had no idea how to escape this horrible fate life had thrown at her. Spencer had told her that he was trying to appeal, but the judge hadn't got back to him yet. She was told there was a ninety-five percent chance that they would be turned down. Whoever had set Sam up had done a damn good job. The evidence seemed overwhelming.

A doctor approached the waiting room where Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson and Jocelyn had all been waiting. They tried to remain optimistic, but the wait for answers was getting to Carly. She tried to maintain her composure as she saw the doctor approach. "Mrs. Benson and friends, my name is Dr. Adams. I have good news and bad news about Freddie." Carly began to smile as the doctor continued. "The good news is that he's alive. If you had been a half hour later it would be too late. We managed to steady his vitals, even though he's still in critical condition." The doctor hesitated. There was no easy way to say this. "What's the bad news, doctor?" Spencer pressed.

"The bad news is that Freddie's in a coma. Whatever did this, hit hard enough for his brain to slowly shut everything down. We have him on life support, but there's a seventy-five percent chance he'll never wake up. And if he does, there's a ninety percent chance that he'll suffer irreperable brain damage as a result." The doctor let this sink in for a moment. Carly was fighting tears. Something bad had happened to each of her closest friends. Freddie never hurt any one. He should be hanging with Carly and the rest of his friends, not lying in a hospital bed hooked to various machines that sustained his life.

"If he doesn't come out within four months, it is my opinion that given the severity of his injuries, he may not come out at all. I will leave it up to you at that time to take him off life support." The doctor left the group to ponder this. "Freddie's a fighter," Mrs. Benson said. "He'll pull through." Carly tried to keep from breaking. "I hope so. I can't lose another friend." She left the room angrily. She had to tell Sam about this, but it wasn't the second or fourth Saturday of the month, so she took a chance. She got on the phone and called the prison on her phone.

Sam was just getting up the following morning when a guard informed her she had a visitor. She entered the room to see Carly trying to hold back tears while Jocelyn stood quietly. "What happened?" she demanded. Carly began to studder. "Fred... Freddie's in a coma," she answered following several attempts at coherent speach. "How?" Sam asked. "We found him in the park. My guess is he probably found whoever framed you," Jocelyn answered. Sam absorbed the information. She didn't realize until then that she actually loved him. She wished she could be at his bedside when he came to.

April 7, 2012 (present day)

She had seen the letter mailed. Today was a day that she had dreaded for two years now. Guard Greene showed up at her cell with three other guards. "Today's the day, Puckett." Indeed it was. Her appeal had failed, and today was the day she moved to the death cell. The guards moved quickly and efficiently. They began the procession like a practiced unit. The chains around Sam's ankles rattled slightly with every step she took. She tried to maintain a brave face. It was customary on death row that the other prisoners beat their cell bars with cups as a sign of respect to the condemned. Sam was no exception. The banging gave her hope. Surprisingly, the first prisoner to start a fight with her, Leanne Jackson, was leading the noise.

She entered her final home and as the guards closed the cell, she took her surroundings in. The death cell was nothing short of solitary confinement. The state wouldn't want to be deprived of their pleasure by having a prisoner commit suicide before their execution date. One ray of hope was that Freddie did come out of his coma, but he was still in a hospital bed. The bat attack had damaged the areas of his brain that controlled motor function, and the doctors thought he would never recover. Sam was also informed that all visits before her execution date would happen in her cell. "Not long now, Puckett," Guard Greene said as soon as they were alone. With that, the guard left her and she broke down at the hopelessness of her situation.

Jocelyn had been checking the mall when she saw someone who looked just like Sam. The girl looked like she'd been crying. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. "Melanie Puckett?"


	9. Ch9 iGet Blackmailed

**Ch.9 iGet Blackmailed**

"Melanie Puckett?" Melanie turned, and seeing a strange girl tower over her, began shaking in fear. The people who had kidnapped her and took pieces of her hair to set Sam up must have sent someone to finish her off. Jocelyn had to get this girl somewhere safe. She was so scared, she tried to bolt. "It's alright, I'm a friend of Sam's," Jocelyn said. Melanie stopped in her tracks. This girl knew Sam? "You know Sam?" Jocelyn smiled. "I do, and we need to talk." Melanie shook her head. "I know what you want, but I can't help you. Carly's life is on the line if I do."

"Sam's life is on the line if you don't. Come with me." Jocelyn took Melanie to Grace Hospital. "We're here to see Freddie," she said to the receptionist as they entered. When they reached Freddie's room, Melanie's face fell. There was Freddie, in a hospital bed. "Those bastards!" Melanie yelled. She had attempted to resist when the kidnappers tried to cut her hair. They hadn't told her why. To get her to cooperate, they told her that for every time she resisted, someone close to her would die. Freddie was just the first person they named.

"Carly's in danger," Melanie said. At the present time, Carly had just got home from the library. She had spent the last few months researching everything she could about how capital punishment was carried out in the U.S. She went upstairs to her room, and was surprised to see Nevel Papperman sitting at her desk. "Carly Shay, I've been expecting you," he said smugly. Carly's face got hard. "What the hell are you doing in my house, Nevel?" This kid had creeped her out since the first day she met him. His behavior over the five years she had to put up with him was borderline stalking. You'd think the kid would learn.

"Carly, Carly, Carly," Nevel said in a tone that dripped sweetness. "Can't two friends just have a civilized conversation?" Carly wished she were more like Sam at that moment, so as to beat some sense into him. "We're not friends, Nevel. We'll never be friends. Now answer me," Carly angrily demanded. Spencer wasn't home, and Nevel showing up in this way made her feel uneasy. "I've come to summon you to a meeting." Carly's expression went from one of anger to one of confusion. "What meeting?" she asked.

Instead of an answer, Missy Robinson grabbed her from behind, and put a cloth to her face. "Don't fight, Carly," Nevel said as he watched her slip into unconciousness. The two kidnappers put their masks on, put Carly in a suitcase, and left the apartment. They were long gone when Jocelyn and Melanie arrived fifteen minutes later. They arrived to find the front door left open. Jocelyn entered and went straight up to Carly's room.

It was in disarray. Carly was not a messy person, but the room looked like Sam had been there. "We're too late," Melanie wailed. They had to know she'd talked. "This is all my fault. Carly and Sam's deaths will both be on my concience." Jocelyn was tired of this. Without warning she spun Melanie around to face her. "Look, none of this is your fault. We don't know they're gonna kill Carly, and there's still time to save Sam if you go to the authorities with what you know." Melanie's face began to light up for the first time since she'd been abducted herself. They heard footsteps downstairs. "Stay here," she instructed. She went down to see if the kidnappers returned.

Spencer realized something was wrong as soon as he saw the door to his apartment wide open. He dropped the bags he was carrying and ran inside. He almost got hit coming in by an angry Jocelyn. "Whoa," he said surprised. He had been used to seeing the girl around since Sam was imprisoned. As a matter of fact, he had noticed that in the almost two years since all this began, the two girls were almost as close as Carly and Sam had been. "Did you break in to my house?" he questioned. "Look, Carly's been kidnapped." Spencer immediatly switched gears.

It was then that Melanie came downstairs and revealed herself. "Sam?" he asked confused. "No, It's me, Melanie," she said. Spencer had no idea Sam had a sister. "How?" he asked. "She's Sam's twin sister," Jocelyn suplied. "Look, you have to tell Spencer everything you can about who kidnapped you. It might get Sam at least a stay." Melanie nodded. It was obvious that the two weren't going to stop. If bringing them down helped Sam, She was only too happy to help. Jocelyn exited, and went back to Freddie's room in the hospital.

"Freddie, tell me everything you remember before you were hit," She demanded. "Ok, I followed the girl to a two story house on 5th and Stone. I crouched under a window, and then she took her mask off. The last thing I remember was seeing that she had red hair." Freddie couldn't remember anything else. It was surprising to him that given he was in a four month long coma, he'd remembered that much. "We don't have much time. Carly's been kidnapped. I'm going to rescue her." She gave Freddie a tazer. "If anybody comes who isn't me, Spencer or a doctor, use this."

3 days till execution

"Puckett, you have a visitor," a guard announced. Her cell was opened, and her visitor entered. "It's been a while, Sammy," the girl said. Realization took hold as Sam realized who she was talking to. "Missy!" she yelled angrily. Missy smiled. "You know, I was just gonna let it be and have you die, but that Benson boy, he was persistent." Sam wanted to strangle the life out of the red head who stood before her. "What did you do to Freddie?" she questioned, her voice wavering in fear. Missy smirked. It made her happy to know that she exerted this control over Sam. "Oh, I did nothing, my associate however, was forced to hit him in the head with a baseball bat." Sam bit her lip. "You know, I heard he was in a coma," Missy gloated. She didn't know that he had come out.

"If it's the last thing I do, I swear-" Sam was cut off by Missy slapping her in the face. "You'll what? Face it, you don't have time. But that's not the reason I've come." Sam was tired of this. "If you didn't just come to gloat, why did you come? And what's to stop me from going to the warden as soon as you leave and telling her it was you." Missy laughed. "You know, I thought you might say that, so I brought something you should see." She handed her a series of pictures. They were all of Carly, gagged and tied to a chair.

"You must really care about Carly, am I right? You know, we'd both hate to see anything bad happen to her." Sam seethed. The last picture showed Carly standing at a makeshift gallows, a noose around her neck. "What do you want? What can you possibly need from me?" Sam angrily demanded. She would do anything for Carly, and Missy was cruelly taking advantage of that fact. "It's simple, Sam," she said. "Your execution is in three days. And all prisoners are entitled to last words." Sam's heart sank. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"So here's what's going to happen. When the warden asks if you have any last words, you are going to have a sudden attack of concience." Sam shook her head no. She'd been fighting for this long. When she went to her death, it would be maintaining her innocence with pride. It was, after all, the last thing she had left. "Oh, yes, Sam. You will," Missy said, breaking her thoughts. "If you want Carly to be safe, you will. And who knows, maybe my associate and I will finish off your precious Freddie," she said with contempt in her voice.

Missy smiled. "How did you ever call yourself Carly's friend?" Sam questioned. This was the lowest of the low. Sam would never do this to anyone, especially not someone who she called friend. "So I'm supposed to throw myself on my sword, is that it?" Missy nodded. "Oh, and so you know, my associate will be watching your execution on tv. If he doesn't hear you confess, Carly hangs. If I don't walk out of here, Carly hangs." Sam had no idea her execution would be televised. She had no choice. She had to agree, if only to hope that Spencer was able to get a stay.

She looked at Missy with hatred, and stuck her hand out. "I want your word, that as soon as I'm executed you release Carly," she angrily demanded. Missy shook her hand "You have a deal, Sammy," she said. Of course, Sam would be dead, so she'd have no way of knowing weather or not Missy kept her word. This is perfect, Missy thought as she left the prison. She had Sam right where she wanted her, and afterwards she would take revenge on Carly for rejecting her. Then, she'd decided, she'd make it a clean sweep, and finish the Benson boy.

Jocelyn easily found the house that Freddie had described. Spencer had taken Melanie in to tell the authorites what she knew, and if everything went to plan there would be no execution. She knew she had the right place because next to the back door, she found a bat with a large stain of dried blood on it. She would come back at night, to catch whoever was there by surprise.


	10. Ch10 iGo to the Death Chamber

**Ch.10 iGo to the death Chamber**

12 hours till the execution

_"So here's what's going to happen. When the warden asks you if you have any last words, You are going to have a sudden attack of concience."_ The entire conversation rang in Sam's ears like a group of construction workers using jackhammers in the morning when you're trying to sleep. She had no idea how she could bring herself to suddenly confess to crimes that she had spent the past two years maintaining her innocence of. When Missy left her, all hope seemed to leave her. There seemed to be no way out. Spencer had done what he could, but he simply wasn't a fully trained trial lawyer.

It didn't help her mental state that in the past week she'd seen more of Sarah Greene than she'd had since she was brought to Gig Harbor. With her execution looming, Greene seemed to delight in rubbing it in. She had told Sam that it was a small measure of revenge that she could claim in her niece's honor. As if on cue, the guard in question banged the cell bars with a night stick to get Sam's attention.

"It's time for your last meal, Puckett." Another guard brought a tray in with several dishes on it. She removed the covers of several to reveal ham, bacon and other meats. Personally, Guard Greene thought that Sam deserved nothing but bread and water for her last meal, but she kept her mouth shut. There were laws of course, that said a prisoner was entitled to have anything within reason for their last meal. And the warden had recently become suspicous of her treatment towards Sam. In any case, she would have the last laugh in a matter of hours, when Sam left this world.

"Enjoy, Puckett," she said as the guards exited her cell, leaving her in peace to contemplate what was to come. Normally, surrounded by this much meat would be a heyday for Sam. But due to the circumstances, she could barely bring herself to nibble the food before her. Each time she took a bite, she remembered something that had happened. The arrest, the trial, the relentless taunts from Guard Greene, and most recently the blackmail conversation she'd had with Missy Robinson just two days before. It really got under her skin that this bitch would walk. As far as the state knew, they had their murderer.

The hours passed too quickly for Sam's preference. This was definatly going down in history as her worst birthday ever. She was told that her execution would begin at midnight. It pissed her off that the state was so gung-ho about it. They had to do it the second midnight hit. Never mind that they were about to kill an innocent woman. She was lost in thought as time dragged on. As a final form of torture, Missy had left all the pictures of Carly in Sam's cell. As a reminder of what would happen to Carly, she'd said with a laugh.

Spencer had managed to contact Detective William Sharp. He'd agreed to meet Spencer at Seattle Police Department as soon as he'd been told that Sam had an identical twin. The two were in a room waiting. Suddenly the door opened. "Let's make this quick, if you want to save Sam." He started a tape recorder, and Melanie began talking. She explained how two years ago, she'd been walking to her dorm after a long day of school when she'd been cornered by Nevel and Missy. Of course, she didn't know their names, but the point was made.

She told the detective that she'd tried to run, but they came from two sides. She had been drugged, and when she came to she was tied to a chair and they were attempting to cut her hair. "Why didn't you return to your school in Portland?" he asked. "I was told that if I left Seattle they'd start killing my friends and family," the girl answered sadly. "Ok, we should have enough here to get an immediate stay, if not get Sam completely exonerated. I have to make some calls." The detective left looking for a phone. He had to get this to the governor.

30 minutes left

It was dark enough. It didn't appear that both of them were at the house at the time. Nevertheless, she had no intention of going in half-cocked. She was armed with the very baseball bat that was used on Freddie. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. It happened fast. Jocelyn picked the back door of the house as quietly as possible. Upon entering, she began scanning for Carly. There appeared to be no one downstairs, so she slowly walked up the stairs to the upper level of the house.

Upon entering the first door, she saw a sight that scared her. Carly was shakily standing on the makeshift gallows that her kidnappers had erected for her. There was duct tape over her mouth, so Carly couldn't speak. All that came out were a series of muffled "Mffp, Mffps," Joceyln had seen enough movies to know that Carly was trying to warn her. As she turned, Nevel attempted to take her out at the legs. He was unarmed, but he had the element of surprise.

He was sucessful in disarming the much larger girl. The bat had flew from her grasp when she was tackled. Luckily, Sam had taught her a little something of grappling, and Nevel was certainly not Sam. He'd retrieved the bat and now he stood over her, prepared to deliver a finishing blow. Missy came out of the bathroom and saw what was going on. She silently left Nevel to fend for himself. In her mind, he'd served his purpose. It was likely that he'd be caught, and she hoped to be in Canada by the time he started naming names.

Carly's eyes fell, as Nevel moved to strike. He was so sure he had won that he was taken completely off guard when Jocelyn shifted her body and took him down with a foot sweep that would have made Sam proud. Outside, Officer Gaby Brooks heard the commotion. This house had no known owners, so she was sure someone was trespassing. She called for backup as she circled around back.

Nevel continued to struggle, and got some blows in. Jocelyn was winded from a lucky shot to her solar plexus, and Nevel seized the opportunity to get close to the bench that Carly was on. "One more step, and she dies," he said as Jocelyn picked up the bat. She raised her hands in surrender. She couldn't do anything as long as he was close enough to harm Carly. "Drop it," he ordered. She placed the bat down and kept her hands where he could see them.

"Freeze! Police!" an unknown voice shouted. Officer Brooks had arrived. Nevel surrendered and was taken into custody. Jocelyn helped Carly down as he was escorted to a waiting patrol car. "Are you ok?" she asked as soon as the duct tape was off. "A little whoozy from whatever they used to drug me, but otherwise I'm fine," Carly responded. "Let's go, we gotta get to the police station. Melanie's helping get Sam off the hook as we speak." Carly yelped for joy. Melanie had been found, and more importantly, she was safe. Officer Brooks overheard. "You guys need a ride?"

5 minutes left

"It's time." Guard Greene led the entourage of guards and prison officials who had come to retrieve her from her cell. She'd had this nightmare several times, yet she was still astonished at how quickly the guards went about chaining her up. She looked at her cell one last time, then slowly stepped out. The guards formed an inescapable wall, with Sam in the middle. There was a priest, though Sam had not asked for one. As the procession to the death chamber began, Guard Greene shouted out, "Dead woman walking!" Sam stifled her tears as they began the walk that was so slowly it seemed to dredge on, yet fast enough to get to the final destination.

As they walked, the priest began reciting the Lord's Prayer. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name." Sam had not asked for this, but it offered her some measure of comfort, so she made no objection as he continued. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in Earth as it is in Heaven." They slowly continued walking through the hall, and Sam was silently weeping for Freddie, Carly and everything else she was about to leave. "Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive our trepasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us."

Even the guards were solemn at this point. Sam was somehow able to maintain her composure as the priest continued. "And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." The door to the chamber was now in sight. "For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." Sam nodded. "Thank you, Father," she said as the door opened. What amazed Sam the most was that the death chamber looked like a health clinic. Everything was steril, there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. The deathbed lay in the center of the room.

The warden sent Sam a sorrowful look. The guards once again moved like a practiced unit. Everything seemed to move so fast that Sam could hardly register from the moment they removed her chains to the moment she was strapped down. She struggled to keep her lunch down as a prison doctor put one needle in each arm, just so that they had a fail safe. "Can you feel it yet?" Guard Greene mocked as the guards finished their work. She had forgotten that the warden was present.

"Guard Greene, consider yourself dismissed," the warden ordered. She looked shocked, not that she was sorry, but that she'd been caught. She left the chamber just as it was closed. "I'm so sorry, Sam," she said to the girl. It was time to begin. As the curtain was raised so that the witnesses could see the proceedings, she began to have an epiphiny. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure that Carly was safe. She decided to take a chance, and threw out the script that Missy had cooked up for her. And in case of the worst, at least they would be together again soon.

"The prisoner is allowed a final statement," the warden began. She would remain proffesional, no matter how much she didn't want this to happen. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Sam thought for a moment. "First, I'd like to apologize to Gibby, for all the times I picked on him. I didn't kill him, and I forgive the State of Washington for my death. And Carly, I'll see you again, one way or another." She nodded and the warden had to now do what was no doubt the worst part of her job in this.

She unfolded a piece of paper and read, "To all it may concern, be it known that the King County Superior Court has ordered that Samantha Joy Puckett suffer the penalty of death for the crime of murder in the first degree." Sam glanced at the doctor who stood by the machine that would soon end her life. She closed her eyes, and waited. As the doctor was about to press the first button, everyone in the chamber was startled by the phone ringing.


	11. Ch11 iGet Freed, Epilogue

**Ch. 11 iGet Freed/Epilogue**

The Warden answered the phone quickly. She nodded a few times and then said, "Yes, Governor." Sam looked as much as she could, given that she was strapped down. "That was the Governor," she explained. "She has ordered the immediate release of one Samantha Joy Puckett." Sam mouthed a silent thank you. The guards released her from her bonds, and as the chamber door opened she saw Guard Sarah Greene with a confused look on her face. "What the hell? You can't tell me we're letting her go?" she angrily demanded of the warden. The warden smiled and replied, "The governor got some last minute evidence that made the prisoner's guilt highly non-existant." Sam had been waiting to do this for two years, since she first came to Gig Harbor.

She turned around, looked Guard Greene right in the eye, and said, "Told you I was gonna moonwalk out of here." She then began to walk backwards, in her best imitation of the famous dance move that she could muster. It felt as though a great weight had suddenly been lifted off of Sam's shoulders. "And as for you, we'll meet in my office tomorrow to discuss those consequences I warned you about." Sam burst into laughter. She was hoping that Guard Greene would push her luck. As she was escorted off of prison grounds, she was given some paper work to fill out. It contained a court date to address the new evidence, but that was just a formality. For all intents and purposes she was a free woman.

3 days later

"All rise!" a bailif said. The judge entered and everyone was seated. "This hearing is to close the case of the State of Washington vs Samantha Puckett. Due to recent evidence, it is the order of this court that the decision in this case be reversed. The charges against Miss Puckett will be wiped from her record, and she is free to go. She will also be paid a fee of $500,000 dollars in reparations." Sam almost jumped, but the judge was not done. "Further more, it is the ruling of this court that Miss Melanie Puckett acted in no way criminally in witholding evidence, as she did so under extreme duress. She is also, hereby, free to go. We're adjourned." With a pounding of the gavel, the audience went up in celebration. Carly, Spencer and Jocelyn were there to see the Puckett sisters home.

They were stopped by Sam's mom on the steps of the courthouse. "Welcome home, honey," Mrs. Puckett tried in a tone that sounded too fake to be nice. Sam didn't fall for it. "Wait a second? I thought you disowned me. Didn't you say you didn't give birth to a murderer?" Sam's mother looked confused, she didn't think Sam knew. "Admit it mom. You didn't show up to welcome me home, you heard that I would be getting $500 grand and you came running." Sam's mother's expression hardened. "I deserve that money. It's the least you can give me after taking care of you all these years!"

Carly would normally be scared. This was going to get ugly. But she wanted to see this. "No, mom. The only thing you deserve is seeing my backside as I leave in this car with my sister and friends." Sam's mom tried a different approach. "Melanie, if you get into that car, I'll disown you, too!" she screamed. Sam was about to say something, but Melanie stopped her. "You know what, mom, when you disowned Sam, you disowned me too. Good bye, mom." With that, both girls got into the car and drove away.

Missy Robinson was beyond furious. It was all over the radio how Samantha Puckett was exonerated. Police had already captured one suspect, and he named a certain red head as his accomplice. She knew that she was wanted, but she thought she had enough time to take a final revenge before fleeing to Canada, where American Law Enforcement couldn't easily follow her. She entered Grace Hospital, and fibbed the receptionist. She didn't see anyone, and Freddie looked to be asleep. She pulled a knife, and raised it to strike a fatal blow to the sleeping patient.

Zzzzzzzzaaaaap! Freddie was only pretending to be asleep. Missy found herself on the ground, surrounded by Melanie, Sam, Carly, Jocelyn, and at least four armed police officers. She was brought to her feet, and she looked at Sam with unbridled hatred. "You should stop her. She'll kill me." She tried to get the cops to go after Sam. "Don't look at me, I think she should shoot you." Detective William Sharp entered the room with a grin. "Except you've never been a killer." Sam considered it for a moment, then smiled. "And miss her trial, not to mention send her on a vacation? Not for all King Midas' gold!" She laughed as Missy was led from the room.

2 months later

"Hello people of the internet! I'm Sam," the blond announced. "And I'm Carly!" The two girls exclaimed together, "And this is iCarly!" Sam pressed a button on her favorite remote. It felt so good for it to be in her hands once more. Applause sounded in the iCarly studio. Freddie motioned. "Jocelyn, can you hold the camera?" "This is one of our best new friends, Jocelyn," Carly announced. "She's the main reason Sam's free." Freddie had regained his ability to walk a month ago, against all odds. Sam was confused and shocked at the same time as Freddie dropped to a knee before her.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, in the many years we've known each other, we've seen good times and bad." Sam began to tear up. "Will you marry me, and allow me the honor to call you my wife, and myself your husband?" Carly almost fainted, and Sam looked like she was about to cry happy tears for once. "Get up, Freddifer. Of course I'll marry you."

The End?


End file.
